


Unwanted Gifts

by Bluebuell33



Series: Johnlock Christmas Angst. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Christmas Prompt, Heartbreak, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, angsty christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Christmas time, John is alone missing Sherlock. Mycroft stops by.
Series: Johnlock Christmas Angst. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564681
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Unwanted Gifts

Phone ringing on the table next to his chair. Quick glance. Mycroft. 

Not going to answer. Don’t care what he has to say. 

Haven’t seen him since Sherlock jumped. 

It stops. 

  
  


Phone ringing again. Mute it. Turn it off. Don’t want to hear from him. 

Not now. Not at Christmas. 

  
  


Phone ringing downstairs. Mrs Hudson’s. She answers. 

A door opens and closes. Her soft steps on the stairs. 

“John deary? Are you home?” 

Door is locked. Keep quiet, she will think you are gone. She will leave. 

She tries the door. She must still be on the phone, can hear her talking. 

“No, he doesn’t seem to be home. Shall I tell him you called?” 

Footsteps down the stairs. Quiet again. Alone. 

Just the sound of the clock ticking and the traffic on the street. 

Get lost in your mind, thinking about him. The curls, the cheekbone, the cupid bow lips. 

Heartbreaks some more, didn’t think it could. Didn’t think there was anything left to break. 

Time passes. 

More footsteps on the stairs. Heavier. Umbrella as well. Tapping at the door. 

“John? I know you are in there. Open the door.” 

Silence. Don’t answer. 

“I will just leave them here then. Happy Christmas.”

Happy Christmas? It’s nothing without him. 

No amount of unwanted gifts would change that or bring him back. 


End file.
